Nightlight
by hellorea
Summary: Yuffie is having a hard time sleeping. What is a ninja to do? One shot. What can I say... I love writing about her.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will. **_**Pout.**_** Story idea is mine though.**

_Yeah, still working on finishing up my April Fools story. Though it looks like everyone is out of ideas too so it might come to an end sooner than later. ...but I think a few of you kind of want to know how it's gonna end anyways. Well, onto this one shot. Ha ha! Dream I had again. Because I daydream a lot... and can't sleep... and deathly afraid that zombies _are_ going to get me in the night…_

It's dark. She hates the dark. More or less hates it on nights like these where she just has to watch those scary movies with Cid. Cid, the pansy pilot. Not that she would call _that_ one to his face... he has to watch scary movies with someone and since Shera doesn't do scary Yuffie was the next logical choice. Don't get his logic? Good, neither does she, but she does it anyways. Because that is what friends do, right? Wrong! Not when those friends go home to their perky little wives and she is stuck her in this dark, dark room listening to the wind howl outside her window. Talk about... eeek.

She whines quietly before pulling the comforter up over her head again. Yes a sad attempt to block out the impending noise. _'Think this through, Yuffie._' She tells herself. '_It's only a movie.'_ Pssh. Yeah... who has brain eating zombies attack everyone on the planet in one night leaving only one girl left to defend humanity? Even if that girl is a ninja extraordinaire. Still...

"Not real. Not real. Not real." She whimpers again gasping for breath when a tap on the window is heard. She peeks over the fluffy blanket and slowly climbs up into a sitting position. _'Don't let it see you looking at it..._' She thinks. '_They always attack _after_ you notice it. Fake it. Fake it. FAKE IT!_' She half turns stretching as casually as she can rolling her neck around to crack it. Silver eyes shot over a pale shoulder out the window to scan the ground below. Nothing. _Phew._ An intake of breath as a rather rough exhale was given. "See..." She starts. "Not... real."

Lightening flashes while thunder claps outside and she yips loudly then launches herself out of her bed and out the door. Legs take her to the one person who will understand whose fear for the impending doom is not forgotten on them. Hands shift before raising up to scratch at the grain in the door. Anyone else would never hear it, but this person is special. This person has super senses that could hear a pin drop a mile away. Okay an over exaggeration, but still. It was cool how he would simply know when she needed him. Even if he didn't sense this tonight.

The door groans while he pulls it open. "Hn... Yuffie?" His low scratchy voice sounds out over the thunder. His hand idly scratches the top of his head while he wonders why in Shiva's name is the ninja outside his door at three in the morning. A gasp was given by the meek woman realizing that he was asleep this time and that is why he didn't hear her. Mouth gaping wide open while her eyes took in the form of a shirtless and pant less Vincent. More lightening flashed and dazed her while she tries to gather her thoughts and not be seen standing her ogling him.

"..."

"..." He answers back waiting.

"..." Lips move trying to form the words only to be silenced when another streak of lightening hits. Where in Leviathans name is the thunder to take her mind of an almost nude gunslinger. Bursts of light seep into the hallway from that fucking side window. '_Note to self... invest in blinds for nighttime.'_ Chiseled features made up his figure while little beads of sweat hung on his broad chest... clinging to a small little patch of hair between pecks. Eyes wondered over his body sliding down towards more little patches of hair just below his bellybutton. That slightly darken happy trail leading her all the way down those toned things and legs... and parts in-between. Oh my...

"Yuffie." He says once more dragging her thoughts back to the present and also back up to his face.

"Oh. Hm. Err. The thunder."

"Thunder?"

"Hmpft. And lightening."

"...?"

"And Cid!" She cries out.

"Cid?" He leans in more.

"With the zombies. And the blood. And I really didn't want to see it, but I had too because that is what friends do right? They watch movies with each other. Though not my type of movie that I would have watched and well... tonight is different. And I'm thinking too much. I can't rest. I keep seeing the blood all over the place. And them trying to eat me. Eat my brains, Vinnie. My brains!" She waves her arms around trying to prove a point. "Please don't let them eat my brains!" She sobs falling into that muscular chest of his. Oh darn.

"...what?"

"Can I borrow...?" She squeaks. "Your nightlight?" Worried eyes jerked down to her face while he tries to hide the shock in them. "What? I remember you have one."

"One what?" He inquires.

"A nightlight." She tugs playfully on his long hair free from that bandana.

"I do not know what you are talking about..." He starts shifting his eyes back towards the other occupant's rooms.

"Pfft. I know you." She pokes him in the chest. "I'll not tell. Promise. Thief's honor?" Ruby eyes looked down at her like he didn't believe her.

"Thieves don't have honor."

"Suuu~ure they do. Tell you what..." She pauses for dramatic effect. "I'll not tell anyone that you have a nightlight."

"Tch..." She raises her hand and silences his come back.

"And you'll not tell anyone that I ogled your manly bits." She smiles innocently straighten herself.

"..." Pause two... three... four... "Deal."

_'Jackpot!_' Vincent leaves the doorway for a moment then comes back with something in hand. "Please take care of it..." Did it sound like almost a whimper?

"Will do Vince!" She beams before hopping back over to own room. Not that she really needed it _now_ having seen a very tasty treat of boxer-brief Vince, but it was better to keep some sort of blackmail going.


End file.
